Better World
by major-fangirl-in-here17
Summary: A long lost nation has returned to the surface in the mist of war.A shy, timid, socially awkward she-elf has a major responsibility now that her country has risen from the depths. She knows about China, but can she love and trust the rest? (Implied UsUk. GermanyxOC. CanadaxOC. A loads of other shippings. Rated for language, etc. MAY BE CHANGED!)
1. Chapter 1

The world council met once again to discuss a major conflict in the mist of the war.

"BLODDY HELL! I SEE NO REASON WHY WE HAD TO STOP OUR BLOODY FIGHTING FOR NOTHING!" A Brit cursed under his breath. Oddly enough, the other countries agreed with him.

"Why do we even have to be here, eh, fratello?" a certain Italian asked his younger brother.

Said brother perked up. "Oh yes! A new nation has suddenly arisen from the great Mediterranean. I have not yet met this new nation, but I would love to speak to this person over a plate of pasta…"

Not only were the other countries surprised, due to the news of a new nation, but also the fact that the Italian was only thinking about himself again.

So, the arguing began. Over 70 different languages were heard across the room. Insults, curses, past experiences, you name it.

The argument became so heated, no one heard the knock on the door, or when said nation walked into the room.

This country heavily brought down the golden staff to the floor. This caused all of the other nations to turn into the general direction of the noise.

"Gi Suilon! How do you do!"

All of the other nations stood in awe. Before them, a woman with grace and beauty, stood before them. The women nations quickly rushed up to greet her.

"Finally another girl!" they squealed. However, the newer country seemed a bit tense around them.

"Excuse me, I am not really used to being around this many people at once," she said politely. The countries began to slowly back away from her. The men nations, well, they were another story.

"Mademoiselle, a pleasure to meet you," the Frenchman tried to woo her by kissing her hand, but receive a blow to the back his kneecaps, making him fall.

"Please don't do that. My father would not be pleased," was all that she said. The Frenchman quickly scurried away from her.

"I am Tharuil Hunith'elvris, but in Common Tongue you may call me Alice Brightstar. I represent the lost country of Middle-Earth, sunken to the bottom of the seas for 1,000 years. I am actually only 430 years old, due to my mother finding me in the streets and raising me as her own. I reinged my country for 300 years, once I came to age, and being the chosen one by the Valar. To sum it up, I am part-Elf and part–Hobbit, hence being unnaturally short for an Elf, too tall to a Hobbit, and the ears. Don't forget about the ears."

She paused her speech to push back her long curled hair past her ears to prove the point. The nations gasped.

She continued, "How my country survived shall be a tale for another day. I would wish to speak with a friend my adversary constantly spoke about when Middle Earth was on the surface."

"Whom may that be, Bella?" an Italian brother asked hesitantly, adding the "Bella" only to calm himself down.

"She told me that his name was Yao."

Everyone simultaneously turned their heads to the person she was talking about. The Chinese nation stared in disbelief.

"You know me aru? But, how?"

"Her name was Koehyth, more known as Anne in the Common Tongue."

This statement only caused the older nation to stand in shock.

"Alice, so it is true, you do know me. Forgive me, aru."

"All is forgiven, mellon-nin. All is forgiven."


	2. Breakdown

**Right, I forgot in the last chapter. this is the only time I am going to say this. Anything that you find familiar is not mine *sighs* except my OC's**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"Hold up, what did that mean?" an ignorant American asked.

"What exactly, my lord?"

"The thing about melons. And, dude no need to get too formal, name's Alfred by the way."

"Mellon-nin? It means friend in the Elvish tounge."

"How many different languages do you know of mate?" a certain Australian asked out of curiosity.

"Well one of them is the Common Tounge, which I am speaking to you right now. The others are the Elvish tounge, one for the dwarves, one for the Hobbits, and many others that have been long dead. My nation is split up into, erm, sub-nations, if you wish, and each belong to man, Elf, Dwarf, and Hobbit. Each sub-nation has their own leader, so you could say I have four bosses."

The modern nations were completely lost at what she had said but decided to go along with it. Of course, the "newer" nation caught on what was going on.

"You will understand once you will be able to get there. That will be when my lords will decide. As far as what they have told me, I have exactly one year, to my standards of course, which is about five years to your standards, to learn about this modern world and their languages. So, I would say that Yao would be first, then relative nations around him, then move from there to the east. But due to your heavy conflict at the moment, it would be better if we could wait until after the conflict is over."

"Would your, erm, lords, ve mad about such rash decision?" a Russian country asked worridly.

"Of course not. They would be worried about my well being, so if I tell them the news of a war going on at the moment, I am sure they would understand."

"Then it is settled. When arrangements have been made, we will send notice to you so you can come over," a timid Canadian said softly

"There is a problem though. How would do we let her know about our desicion?" the American asked again.

"Yao knows how. I hope," she giggled when the older nation gave a cold glare, "once everything has a solution, you let him know. Now if you can excuse me, I need to go speak about these matters urgently to my lords."

With that the council meeting was over. Nations filed out of the League of Nations building and heading back home. Some countries tagged along to ask questions to the newer nation. One of them had to be the Axis Powers.

"Ciao! I am Italy! This Germany and this is Japan. Or you can call us Felicíanó, Ludwig, and Kiku!" the Italian introduced his alliances.

"Pleasure to meet all three of you," Alice replies as she extends her hand to formally greet the nations. The Italian grabbed her hand delicately, the Japanese nodded, and the German did nothing to salute.

"Do you have someone escort you to the airport?" Kiku asked her.

Alice had no clue on what was going on, or what an airport was, but as an elf, she didn't let confusion etch her face.

"Yes, I do. But thank you for such a polite answer. I should give you this for your politeness."

She brought out a small neckelace in shape of a leaf. It was embedes with green emeralds, the same color as her dark emerald eyes. The Japanese nation politely refused her gift, but she refused to receive it back.

"Do not worry, I will be able to replace it. I promise."

With those final words, he took it back, and the group walked away. She sighed in relief as they walked away, unwilling to have a full on explaination on what was going on.

She called out, "Miranda, we can come home."

It took a few minues to hear wings beating off in the distance, and soon enough a beautiful blue dragon appeared into view.

She saddled up and flew off into the sunset.

* * *

With the Axis powers, well, Italy won't shut up anymore.

"I can't wait until the time that she comes to my country, so we can..."

"Shut up already!" Ludwig had enough of the talking that the Italian had done today.

But, as fate would have had it, Felicíanó was to busy thinking to himself about all of the wonderful things both countries could do together. He literally ran off into the sunset, hoping that this day would come soon.

He didn't even care if he were going to lose the war. He just wanted to have fun.

The German himself was also thinking about her. _She would make a great ally,_ he thought to himself.

"We need her on our side," he muttered under his breath.

"Huh?" Felicíanó asked.

"Don't worry about it," Ludwig barked back.

Felicíanó huffed. "Fine."

* * *

"What do you mean?!"

Alice was infuriated. She had returned back to her homeland to explain everything to her lords, when they had told her no.

"Well, lassie, even if there is a war going on, this will be a great experience for you to learn on how nations of now fight in a war," the son of Gloin answered her.

"I had just told them to call me once they where done with the conflict!" she screeched and slammed her hand down onto the table

"Look, Gimli has a point. You can learn a bit of war tactics now, Tharuil," the son of Thranduil pointed out.

"Fine. However, it will be most likely that I am going to get stuck in the cross fire. I am not the same immortality as them, where anything can hit them, and they will live. No, I am just another elf, another live being with the ability to live a very long life. And how do you expect me to go through battle grounds dressed as a woman?"

"We thought about this very well," the King of Gondor answered patiently, " You will have to dress like the men of the modern world. Our kin that had stayed on the surface shall indeed help you with that and the false paperwork to get you from one country to another, along with getting you in the front lines. The Valar has granted you, a wish of sort, many a year ago, saying that on the most part, you are immortal from any kind of damage, no matter how severe it was. The catch to this is that, you will, indeed die if some object pierces through your heart."

She silently prayed a thank you to the Valar for such a gift. Of course she spoke too soon when she saw the pairs of scissors waiting devilously in the hands of Samwise.

"What are you going to do?"

"Well you have to look like a man, so we called Sam to cut off your hair to make you look more manly. Being a tomboy already helps, but you have to look like one."

"Fine, just for this."


	3. By The Rules

**Here we go again! Oh and this chapter has multiple ways of torture and blood. Please do not try these at home, and if you do, well you better hope I don't bring you back to life to kill you again.**

**You have been warned.**

* * *

_Year 1941_

Unfortunately, for our lively hero, her help was found in the country of Austria, which, at the time, was with Nazi Germany.

True to his words, the king of Gondor did let the kin know about her situation, and they had everything for her. They guided her through a brief lesson of why the war was going on, and endless hours of German language lessons to learn. After a couple of months, she was ready to head to the front lines of war. To her luck, she was in the next group of drafts to do so.

There they trained from dawn to dusk, and she learn to handle any weapon, preferably single-handed fighting. She was, in fact, the best one in her group. She "graduated" with honors for many things and the "popular" one in her squadron. They thought of her as a fair and square twenty-one year old man. They were nowhere near close to think of her as a woman.

_Beginnings of 1942_

Within the next two weeks, they arrived on the western front. To her surprise, her general was no other that Ludwig himself.

"Dere on the front lines, it is no fun and games. Dere are your comrades, bruders, neighbors, and friends fighting for our country. Go make the fallen proud!"

They all cheered and returned to their respective tents. Alice was about to leave when her general told her to stop.

"Follov me, I need a vord vith you," he said.

She followed him to the general's tent. He took a seat next to his desk, and offered her to sit.

She refused, telling him, "Dere is no reason for me to sit in de presence of a higher ranking officer, sir."

He nodded and continued, "So, Alexander, you squadron vill move out to the most dangerous part of de front. You might get killed or kidnapped, so de decision is up to you and your squadron."

"Sir, I have no problem in dealing vith any situation, but if you do insist, I vill go ask them right away."

"If you decide to do so, come back for more information on your task."

She saluted and left the tent. However, Ludwig was starting to bring up suspicions on who Alexander might be.

_He looks awfully similar to Alice. Might dey be related? Nein, nein, nein, nein, dat can't be true. Den why? Maybe deir attitude? Jä, dat must be it._

No sooner than twenty minutes, she stepped back in again, saluted, and said, "Dey are villing to do it, knowing full and vell dat deir lives might be in danger."

With that said, her general laid out the plan.

_Two weeks later_

"Alright, remember you positions, and hope you don't get caught by de enemy."

One of her troops asked her, "Remind me vhy are ve doing dis again."

She answered swiftly, "One of our generals, vich happens to be our general's bruder, is hold hostage in the enemy's camp. Our job: Get him out of dere alive vithout dying or getting caught. Even if one of dese happen, remember dat you fell vith honor to your country. Alright enough of dis chit-chat, we have a job to do."

The team separated to their respected locations for attack. They slowly lurked through the shadows of the forest, getting closer to the camp. Twenty yards were left to get to the destination when the sound of rapid fire uncovered their plan. Many bodies fell to the floor, crimson liquid pouring out from chest or head wounds. Alice scurried from tree to tree like a monkey from the Amazons. Living in dense forests at home, swinging from tree to tree was much like taking a walk in the park for her. to much of her surprise, she felt how a bullet drilled through her back and came to exit out from her abdomen. She noticed how her blood gushed out like a river, to immediately stop and the tissue began to reconstruct itself. She climbed higher into the tree tops, to let her wound to fully heal.

She was not ready to find enemy troops hiding in the treetops as well. They spotted her immediately, and began to fire. She easily dodged each bullet, watching carefully each enemy in her sight. She unsheathed her long dagger and began to throw off each bullet. But, as fate would have had it, the forest began to slowly dissolve. She had no other choice than to out run them on solid land. Reaching the edge of the forest, the enemy troops had her surrounded. She had not much of another choice to let herself get captured.

Well at least that is what the Allies thought. The last man alive from that squadron told them, "I'll go vit you, only if you put down your veapons. You von't have to struggle vit me if you do."

The Allies were a bit too suspicious over this, but slowly complied to do so. Once all the weapons were on the floor, she swung back her arm and burried one of her daggers deep into the chest of a troop. The poor man's comrades tried to help, but he was long gone. That gave her the opportunity to run back into the dense forest once again. She ran, fearing that someone was on her trail, but was struck head-on by a metallic pipe to the face. With that, she knocked out

* * *

She awoke to find herself being strapped to a wooden chair by her hands, waist and feet. She tried to wriggle her way free, but her attempts were in vain.

"You can't escape. I have already tried,"

She strained herself to look for the man who spoke. She found herself with an albino, red-eyed man strapped to the chair much like she was.

"Danke for such great advice sir. Please tell me dat you are de general dat I had to come and rescue."

"Vell, it seems so."

She was about to answer him back when five people entered the tent.

"Ohhohohon, what do we have here?" a Frenchman cooed.

"STOP IT YOU BLOODY FROG!" an Englishman threw a cold stare to his comrade.

"Let me help you, da?" a Russian said sickly.

She looked around, to see is she recognized anyone in mist of the five men. Of course, she immediately recognized a quiet Chinese man standing in the background.

_Yao! Its me!_

_Thauruil! Is that you?_

_Yes! I was put into this war to find out about new war tactics, yet now I believe that I am about to find out new torture tactics as well._

_Why did you not tell me before aru?_

_I didn't want to worry you._

"Alright, if you don't tell us what we want to hear, we will torture you until you scream in pain," the Russian told her in a dangerously low tone.

"I vill not tell you anything about our general's plans or anything from my country. What I can tell you is dat your torture methods do not work vit me."

She did have a point. They can blast a bullet through her head if they wished , yet she would be completely fine. This statement only angered her captors.

"So you say? Dude, you are about to regret what you said," the American said, twirling a blade in his hands.

He took the blade firmly in his hand, and cut deeply into the side of her neck. She gagged a bit, feeling how blood oozed into her lungs.

The Prussian looked at him with worry. He feared that this man would not make it out alive after this.

"You dink that is the best you can do?" she tells them while spitting out some of her blood.

Yao looked reluctant to torture his friend, but she gave him a confident glance and mentally told him that she will be fine. He plunged one of his daggers deep into her thigh, and pulled it out just as quickly. She flinched when she felt the searing pain run down her leg. But she wasn't about to let them win.

The Englishman had on him a small, sharp and thick rod. He drilled the rod through the thickest part of her arm, and did not stop drilling until a satisfying crunch filled the air. She hissed in pain when she felt her bone break in two. That brought a smirk upon the Englishman's face.

"Had enough yet?"

"Never!"

The Frenchman brought in an empty bottle of wine and smashed it on to her head. He then used the glass shards to cut deeply throughout all of her arms.

"You done?"

"Nope and never vill."

The last one to bring the pain was the Russian.

"Poor you. I should take you out of your misery."

He brought out his .22 pistol, and BAMM!

He had brought a clean shot to her skull

She began to feel very light-headed. She soon faded into black

* * *

She awoke in the middle of the night. She found that all the wounds were gone. Faint scars remained where the wounds were. She also noticed that all the ropes were not there. She stood up, slowly stretching for being immobile for many hours. She found a spare dagger in her boot, so she went to go free the sleeping albino man. She started by cutting up the rope on his feet, then the rope around his abdomen. She was finishing off cutting up the rope around his wrists when he'd woke up.

"Vat de hell! I-"

"Shh! I am trying to get you out of here," she whispered.

She finished cutting up the rope and helped the man to his feet. She flinched when he put his arm heavily on her shoulder, due to him breaking into her personal bubble.

"Come on, ve have to go nov if ve vant to escape."

"Dat is vhy de great and awesome me is here."

She rolled her eyes to his egocentric attitude and trudged along quietly in the camp. Guards were everywhere they went, so they had to stick closer to the outskirts. She noticed that if they kept going on like this, they would eventually get caught. She chanted a small spell under her breath:

Under the moon and stars

Let me hide in this dark

She felt how the spell wrapped both of them in a small force field that hid them well in the dark. They continued to walk their way out of the camp into the forest. She found an extremely hidden cavern of sorts, much like a hobbit hole she had lived in as an elfling. That was when she decided to check on the physical health of the young man.

"Come on now sir, ve need to check those vounds."

He seemed very confused. "Are you a doctor?"

"I used too. That vas before I lost my rights."

"Vhat rights?" he inquired.

She didn't know how to go on, so she had to give a truth and a lie. "You see, I am... a..."

"Just say it already!" he man grew impatient

"I am a Jewish woman who is working for the German government," she responded quietly.

Something passed through the blood-shot eyes of the German general. Something mixed between pure hatred and appreciation.

She slowly backed away from the man and hid in the farthest corner. He tried to follow her steps, but fell heavily on the floor. Her first instinct was to run up to help him, but he slapped her across her face.

"Get avay from me you scum!" he growled.

"Fine, so this the vay you treat someone who just saved you. Hope you rot avay in hell and die in this place."

She took steps to the entrance of the cave. The Prussian began to weigh his options. It was either to die and never to be found, which is most likely going to bring the fall of the Third Reich for his brother, or be helped by a Jewish woman and lose some dignity to had fallen so low for help. _Better still be alive_, he thought.

"Vait!"

Alice turned around slowly, deathly afraid of what the man would do to her.

"Help me," he croaked, and collapsed.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT THEY ARE NOT HERE!"

The Allies were not only boiling with anger, but with a stumped expression on their face. Neither the man or the body were there.

"I TOLD YOU THAT WE HAD TO KEEP THE BODY TIED TO THE...," the Englishman stopped his ranting when he realized who had been able to help them escape.

"He faked his own death!"

* * *

She tended to the man's wounds. He had lost a good gallon or so of blood, judging by how many deep gashes were on his broad chest. She admitted that he did look handsome, and the he had a nicely built body for an immortal, yet no one would be able to beat the body Legolas carried.

She placed her hands over another oozing wound. Elven magic poured out of her hands, and began to regenerate tissue and skin. This went on for a couple of hours, mending skin, tissue and bones. By the time the time she finished healing the last broken bone, she was more than exhausted. She collapsed from the fatigue, barely able to crawl her way over to the other side of the room. Hoping that no one would be able to find them, she heavily let her eyelids drop, and let sleep wrap her.


	4. Forever

Sometime in the middle of the night Gilbert awoke to the soft whimpers of a woman's voice. He sluggishly rose to this feet, fearing that his wounds were still in their place. He was appalled to find that he only had faint scars where the slashes had been.

_She was indeed a great doctor_, he tells himself.

He walked his way to the sleeping form, cuddled away in the darkest corner of the room. He noticed that she was speaking gibberish to his ears, some foreign language he was not capable to recognize. By her facial expressions, she was having a nightmare.

_He was back onto the surface, Frodo and Sam were not able to make it to destroy the Ring. She was the last of the Fellowship who had the power to destroy Sauron. The rest were dead. Her sister by blood, her brothers whom were raised along with her, the kind dwarf who she had so many ties with his father and kin, almost considered him as a cousin to her. The man she had fallen in love with._

_Last, but not least, the Hobbits. Her kin died an honorable death. She was not about to let evil win._

_Pain rippled through her body as she felt how her life force ripped violently away from her. She knew it was over, for both of them. Light always wins, but it comes with a high price._

_That price was her soul._

_His mouth was agape, trying to tell her something. She couldn't quite place what he was trying to tell her when…._

"Wake up!"

A soft, yet strong, voice startled her awake. She immediately sat up and stared into the crimson irises of the man she saved. Her breath hitched into the throat. Fear paralyzed her in the small corner she was sleeping in. The elder man sighed out.

"You vere having a nightmare."

"Oh, I am sorry that I voke you up."

'Don't vorry about. May I ask about the unawesome dream you just had?"

"I," she tried to stay strong, as her mother would have told her before she passed away, "I saw my family dead. Slaughtered by evil, I," she broke out in sobs. The dream had been too realistic for her. Their screams of anguish, flesh ripping apart, the smell of rotten corpses.

Gilbert had no clue what to do. He knew that he was the cause of all the post-traumatic disorder she was living in at the moment. He pulled the crying woman into a comforting embrace.

She tensed up when she felt her personal bubble break for the second time, but soon relaxed. Her sobs became more frequent, more desperate, as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. He did small circles on her back, much how he would soothe his younger brother after the bloody years the poor child had to live in when he became a country.

It didn't take long for her sobs to subdue, and her tears to become less frequent. She stared back up into his eyes, her own being puffed and tinted red.

"I-I don't know what to say," was his only reply.

"Of course you don't. You don't know how it is to lose you loved ones for a simple cause-"she paused when her sensitive ears heard footsteps in the distance.

"Come on. Ve have to go."

"Vhat?"

"Ve have to go now!" she hissed. She grabbed his hand and made way to the exit. They walked quietly through the forest. They reached the plains, when she shouted, "Alright, the camp is up in the northwest. Last one there, owns the other something. Winner's choice."

The elder man grinned' "It is on!"

They went at full sprint. Alice had the advantage by a couple of feet, being used to running for many kilometers while in the Fellowship. Bitter memories soon threatened to make her eyes spill, so she shoved them deep down into the darkest corner of her heart. She decided that the best thing would be to enjoy the moment

* * *

"Something was here. Or more like someone," the British man took notice of a cave type of hideout.

"Which way do you think they could have gone?" the American asked, bored out of his mind.

"Northwest. One of them left a trail of what appears to be magic, but I am not sure."

"Then vat zhe hell are we wait for. Let's go hunting, da?"

* * *

"Gott verdamnt. They are on our trail," she cussed.

"Vhat do you mean?"

They both slowed down. She told hold of both of his hands and stared directly into his eyes.

"Run on without me. We can't have them getting near the camp. Make up something, anything, and please don't tell them my secret. I will have to repay you later my friend."

'But I can't just leave-"

"Go! Now!"

He gave one last look, a mix of emotions bleeding through those beautiful red rubies she had grown so accustomed to. He took off, not looking back. She watched him until he was nothing but a speck in the horizon. She turned back around, quietly telling the wind. "I am ready."

* * *

They zipped through the trees, hoping that they were not to god-forsakenly ahead. Something curious happened that made them stop. A soft breeze passed by them, and each one could have sworn that they heard the words "I am ready," in the breeze.

They ended splitting up, covering more ground to find the escapees. The Englishman had better luck on finding them. No actually, let me rephrase that. He had better luck finding him.

He was surprised to find a lonely man, sitting on the highest branch of a nearby tree.

"Hallo," he greeted, while staring off in the horizon.

"You let him go?"

"Ja."

"Come down," he ordered.

"Nein!" the man yelled as he furiously shook his head.

"Then I will go and get you."

The Brit quickly climbed up the tree. The German man, alerted by how quickly the Brit climbed, stood up careful on the branch, took a running start and leaped onto another tree. Arthur could only stare as the poor man decided to commit suicide, to only be amazed on how he easily made it on to the other branch. He shook his head to snap out of his trance, and soon realized that he was to do the same thing in order to hold captive the man. He was about to leap when he heard a loud thud and a yelp in the perimeter.

It sounded like one of his comrades had found him.

And, he was right. The American had tackled her from the tree to the ground. She felt a rib crack as she landed on her side. She furiously let her leg fly, making contact with his stomach at an incredible speed. He found himself being catapulted to the sky at astonishing rates. He crashed on the ground, moaning as he felt pain roll in waves through his body. The Brit hurriedly ran to aid his brother. He decided to let the man go, hoping that someone else would find him.

Alice ran for what she thought would have been hours, zipping through the forest. She stopped when she reached a stream. She decided that a break wouldn't kill her just yet. Walking over to rinse off her face, a small rustle in the woods made her alert. Nervously, she carefully splashed water on her face. Footsteps were heard coming closer to her. Of course, as a she-elf, whipped around and tackled her to-be attacker into the nearest solid object. It ended up being the ground. Imagine her surprise when it was no other than one of her comrades. To be exact, the Italian commander Lovino, known by alias Romano.

"What the hell, you potato bastard! You trying to scare the shit out of me?"

She sighed, "How about trying to escape people from the other alliance?"

"Ohhohohon, I see what is going on here."

Another voice had to interrupt their conversation. She only realized the awkward positioning after she noticed that he did not come alone. The rest of his buddies, along with the one she managed to beat up earlier, had surrounded them. She rolled off, and gracefully stood up.

"This is the last straw, dude. I still have no clue how the hell you are still alive."

"No man has been able to survive." Damn British man stealing the enemy line.

A spark formed into her head. She will worry about the consequences later.

"I am no man," she breathed as magic poured out of her body, changing her ragged military clothes for much finer blue silk dress that went a bit higher of her knees.

The stupid looks on all of their faces were priceless. All of their eyes where wide like saucers, and their mouths were gaping like fishes.

A bubbly laugh came out of the source of their confusion.

"I do believe that you say expect the unexpected. Goodbye!"

As if on cue, her dragon came in and swept her up off her feet and carried her off into the horizon. She managed to grab hold of Romano's hand while she was being carried off.

* * *

Panting out of breath, Gilbert managed to reach camp by sundown. He was glad to back to where he belongs, but still feels a nagging feeling in his heart.

He felt that he should have stayed with her. Stayed and helped a woman.

Damn, what he did was super un-awesome. He didn't even know her name.

Then again, this woman had cheated death. She should have been dead. Or a ghost. But, no.

She was real. Bone, flesh, meat.

She was much tougher than he had thought.

He continued to stroll in the camp until he spotted a tent belonging to a certain someone he knew.

He would be relieved, he thought to himself

He tapped softly on the flap of the tent and heard a gruff "Come in," from inside.

He slowly walked in, taking notice of the surroundings inside. His eyes focused back onto his brother, busily writing away at his desk, not even looking up to see who has come in.

"Vhat do you vish," he stated, while keeping his eyes peeled onto his paperwork.

"Is that the vay you treat your older bruder?"

Ludwig's eyes tore away from his paper. _My brother made it back alive, _he told himself.

He literally jumped out of this seat, and embraced (in a manly way) his brother, whom he hadn't seen in months. Manly tears came pouring out of this eyes.

"No-need to cry. The awesome me is here!" Gilbert laughed.

Of course, his brother laughed with him, tired of being so serious for far too long.

"So, what happened?"

Gilbert told him everything from the day he was captured to the point of when he left her alone. He decided to leave out the whole thing that it was an immortal Jewish woman who fought along-side them.

"So, where are they?"

Gilbert assumed that he was talking about the group he had sent to retrieve his brother from the enemy camp. So he came up with a pretty much truthful answer.

"They are dead."

Ludwig let it sink in for a minute. He knew that someone was going to die, but he did not expect them all to die. Well, he should have, but he decided to discard that idea.

"Ve should hono-"

"Doistu! My fratello is gone!"

Both heads snapped to face the man who was making the noise.

Felícíano was worried. Heck, he was frantic. His brother left the camp in the early morning, and as of right now, the sun was going down, and his brother had not returned.

"He is gone!"

Kiku heard the discussion from outside. He preferred to stay out of the plans they would lay out. He should just go, it is not like they will come looking for him anytime soon.

Of course he was too busy thinking to notice the leaf-shaped chain glowing under his shirt.


End file.
